The fine line between Love and Hate
by NausicaaChan
Summary: " Genesis ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il admirait vraiment le Général Sephiroth. A vrai dire, il l'admirait autant qu'il le détestait. " Genesis avait toujours voulu être celui que l'on admirait. D'une personne en particulier en vérité : le plus grand soldat de la ShinRa, Sephiroth... Yaoi Sephiroth/Genesis, rating T pour l'instant.
1. Prologue

Voici ma toute première fiction yaoi sur un couple que j'aime énormément : Sephiroth et Genesis ! Au départ je ne voulais faire qu'un simple One-shot et j'ai finalement décidé d'écrire une fiction. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres. Bref, le prologue est assez court, désolée, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera l'envie de lire la suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

Genesis ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il admirait vraiment le Général Sephiroth. A vrai dire, il l'admirait autant qu'il le détestait. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le compare constamment à lui. Il avait fini par développer un sérieux complexe d'infériorité et il cherchait toujours à se battre contre Sephiroth pour se prouver qu'il était aussi fort que lui mais surtout pour que ce dernier ce rende enfin compte de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il fallait croire que le grand soldat était dépourvu de sentiments humains ou bien complètement aveugle parce qu'il répondait toujours à ses provocations comme pour lui montrer que c'était lui le meilleur. Que c'était lui qui était le « Héros » que rêvait d'être Genesis. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était que l'ombre de Sephiroth. Le commandant Rhapsodos, la Terreur Rouge, le Fléau de l'armée régulière ou d'autres surnoms tous plus sympathiques les un que les autres… On ne le connaissait que pour deux choses, son horrible caractère et la peur qu'il inspirait aux premières années par ses remarques acerbes et sa violence. Bien qu'il semblait s'en accommoder parfaitement et même en prendre un certain plaisir à l'extérieur, il en était tout autre à l'intérieur. Il souffrait énormément de cette situation.

Il n'en avait parlé qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il était complètement ivre et que Angeal était venu le récupérer dans un bar. Son ami l'avait ramené dans ses appartements privés, le sermonnant au passage et l'avait obligé à se déshabiller puis à se coucher. C'était là que le rouquin avait fondu en larmes et s'était accroché à la manche du soldat brun quand celui-ci avait voulu s'en aller :

« - Je voudrais tellement qu'Il le remarque, Angeal, avait sangloté Genesis. Je voudrais tellement qu'Il comprenne ! Il… il… Pourquoi faut-il que se soit toujours lui ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit celui qu'on admire… ? Je voudrais être celui qui sauve pour une fois… Je voudrais que l'on cesse de me regarder comme si j'étais une putain de bête de foire… je voudrais que l'on reconnaisse ma valeur… Je voudrais qu'Il me voie enfin comme son égal… Putain, pourquoi faut-il qu'Il soit si parfait ?! Pourquoi faut-il que moi aussi je l'admire ?! Je… je… »

Le reste de ses paroles avait été trop confus pour qu'Angeal le comprenne clairement. Mais l'essentiel était passé, Genesis avait un besoin vital de reconnaissance et cela, d'une personne en particulier. Bien sûr le brun avait bien compris qui était ce « Il », Sephiroth évidemment. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses deux amis soient aussi _**aveugles **_l'un que l'autre ?

« -Gen'. Tu es un parfait idiot… avait chuchoté Angeal une fois l'autre homme endormi, glissant une main douce dans les cheveux roux. Et Sephiroth l'est également. Si tu savais à quel point il t'aime… »

Il s'était levé en soupirant. Il ne dirait rien à Genesis, bien que souffrance lui serre le cœur. Il fallait que Sephiroth lui avoue lui-même. Encore fallait-il que cet atrophié des sentiments se rende compte de ce qu'il éprouvait pour le rouquin… Angeal lança un dernier regard à son ami endormi avant de sortir. Il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec le dernier ami de leur trio.


	2. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plair :) N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Est-ce que vous trouvez la réaction de Genesis trop hystérique ? Est-ce que ça s'enchaîne trop vite ? Et dîtes le moi s'il y a des fautes !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : « Mon âme, empoisonnée par le désir de vengeance… »<p>

Genesis fit une légère moue, observant la silhouette de Sephiroth. Il devait bien se trouver à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui mais il était si reconnaissable avec sa haute stature et ses longs cheveux d'argent. Ces derniers temps, cela avait commencé à vrai dire depuis le jour où Angeal l'avait ramené ivre chez lui, quand il s'approchait de lui que se soit seulement pour discuter un peu ou que se soit pour lui rendre les dossiers qu'il lui avait demandés, ce dernier faisait tout pour écourter la conversation. Il était persuadé qu'il l'avait même fui un soir !

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il évite ainsi. C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, avant cette fameuse journée, c'était lors d'un de leurs nombreux affrontements. Et il n'avait pas vraiment été tendre avec lui. Pas qu'il l'ait blessé physiquement -ce type semblait intouchable- mais il s'était montré très insultant. Peut être qu'il avait fait du mal à Sephiroth sans le vouloir…

« -Mais bordel, ce type n'est pas en sucre ! Ce n'est pas une foutue insulte qui va le blesser ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix haute en grimaçant.

Il rougit furieusement en s'apercevant que Sephiroth l'avait repéré et l'observait comme s'il était fou –Bien qu'il ne soit pas rare de l'entendre jurer seul et à voix forte. Le rouquin ne pu s'en empêcher, il lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de se retourner et de partir rageusement.

L'argenté haussa un sourcil, suivant des yeux la fine silhouette de Genesis. Cela avait été toujours une chose qui le surprenait chez celui-ci. Il avait un visage si fin, des manières de filles et il était persuadé de l'avoir vu se dandiner une fois mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer vulgaire ! Ce fut à son tour de soupirer. Il l'aurait bien suivi pour s'expliquer avec lui mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, sa conversation avec Angeal lui revenait en mémoire et le bloquait complètement. Il passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux et retourna dans son bureau. Il y passa le reste de la journée à ruminer de sombres pensées envers le brun. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il lui raconte _**ça**_!

* * *

><p>« -Sephiroth ! » Angeal frappa violemment à la porte du Général. Tant pis, s'il dormait .<p>

Ce dernier vint ouvrir, surpris de retrouver son ami aussi furieux. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que soit, Angeal le poussa sans ménagement et entra dans la pièce. Sephiroth fronça un sourcil.

« -Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il te prend, Angeal ? De venir frapper chez moi à pas d'heure et d'entrer sans me demander mon avis par la suite ?

- Ce qu'il me prend ? Vous vous êtes encore battus ! Toi, et Genesis ! »

Sephiroth poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu te dire, mais c'est lui qui m'a agressé le premier. Comme toujours.

- Je me fiche bien de qui a pu commenc…

- Et en plus de cela, il m'a insulté. Cesse donc de prendre toujours sa défense ! Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul !

-Je ne prends pas sa défense ! Sephiroth. » Angeal passa une main sur son visage « Tu sais où je viens de retrouver Genesis ? Dans un foutu bar, il était complètement saou….

-Merveilleux. Nous pouvons désormais rajouter _**alcoolique **_à la longue liste des tares du grand Rhapsodos !

-Ne te montre pas si méchan ! C'est ta faute tout ça ! Il faut que cela cesse. Cessez donc de vous battre, vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Vous ne faîtes que vous blesser l'un l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut le dire. C'est Genesis qui cherche le combat. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est incapable de se contrôler !

-Il veut simplement que tu le remarques !

-Comment pourrais-je en faire autrement ?! Il passe son temps à essayer de me courir après pour que l'on s'affronte ! »

Sephiroth se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, regardant le vide de ses yeux si particuliers.

« -Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez lui…

-Il y a qu'il veut simplement arrêter d'être dans ton ombre !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'a jamais été dans mon ombre ! Ce putain d'égocentrique n'est dans l'ombre de personnes !

-Bien sûr que si. Sephiroth, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ? Tout le monde t'admi….

-Pas tout le monde.

- Laisse-moi finir. Tout le monde t'admire. Et Genesis en particulier. »

Angeal leva la main pour stopper Sephiroth qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler.

« -Genesis t'admire. Vraiment. S'il cherche à se mesurer constamment à toi, c'est pour que_** toi, **_tu l'admires à ton tour. Il ne cherche la reconnaissance dont il a besoin que d'une seule personne. Personne qui est amoureuse de lui alors qu'il ne s'en rend même pas co….

-Je te demande pardon ?! Je ne suis pas amoureux de… de ce malade ! Et il n'a certainement pas besoin de tout ! Tu délires mon pauvre ! »

Angeal s'approcha d'un air menaçant vers l'autre homme. Il enfonça un doigt accusateur dans sa poitrine.

« -Je devine parfaitement que tu es amoureux de Genesis. Même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Mais je t'interdis de l'insulter. Montre-lui le respect qu'il mérite. »

Angeal lui lança un regard courroucé avant de sortir en claquant la porte, laissant un Sephiroth abasourdi fixer l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tard. D'une voix blanche, il murmura :

« -Je ne suis pas amoureux de Genesis... »

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, quand Sephiroth rejoignit son bureau, il n'aurait jamais imaginer se retrouver devant une furie rousse. Tout était en désordre : les feuilles jonchaient le sol ou étaient éparpillées sur le mobilier. Sa chaise était renversée et le canapé qu'il avait fait installer il y a peu de temps était éventré. Avant qu'il est pu réagir, il senti sa joue le brûler. Il lança un regard si noir au fautif qui aurait pu faire trembler n'importe qui. Mais Genesis n'était pas n'importe qui. Il releva fièrement la tête et lui cracha au visage :<p>

« -De quel droit te permets-tu de m'ignorer ? Je suis certain de n'avoir rien fait qui mérite cela ! »

Il voulu le gifler une seconde fois mais Sephiroth attrapa son poignet et le serra fort, faisant grimacer l'autre.

« -Lâche-moi !

-Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi… »

Murmura l'argenté en essayant de contenir sa colère, il sentait que s'il ne réussissait pas à se contrôler, il risquait de blesser Genesis. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherchait. Mais la proximité avec le rouquin lui rappela aussitôt sa discussion avec Angeal. Il le lâcha alors, si brutalement qu'il tomba au sol. Il leva un regard courroucé sur Sephiroth et se redressa d'un bond.

« -Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! »

Il partit précipitamment mais le Général aurait pu jurer qu'il avait aperçu des larmes dans le regard bleu de Genesis.

« -Bordel… »


	3. Chapter 2

Voici le second chapitre ! Il est plutôt court, j'ai du mal à faire quelque de long, désolée. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes. Pour l'instant je poste assez vite mais quand les cours auront repris, je ne pense pas tenir le même rythme...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>**: «**Mon ami, le destin est cruel. »

Cela avait été au tour de Genesis d'éviter Sephiroth. De toute façon, ce dernier était bien trop en colère pour essayer de parler avec lui. Chaque fois qu'ils devaient se retrouver en face de l'autre, ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence sans s'adresser la parole, Genesis ayant du mal à avaler le fait qu'il l'ait ainsi ignoré, il ne faut tout de même pas oublier que le rouquin cherche l'intention des autres, de lui en particulier, et Sephiroth lui en voulant toujours d'avoir saccager son bureau. Aussi, il était préférable de ne pas les avoir tous les deux dans la même pièce au risque de provoquer une catastrophe. Angeal ne pouvait qu'observer avec exaspération leur petit manège, ayant décidé qu'il n'interviendrait pas. Il était temps qu'ils se comportent en adultes.

* * *

><p>Cela dura plusieurs jours, puis plusieurs semaines et enfin quelques mois. La situation devenait invivable pour Angeal qui sentait la tension s'accumuler entre les deux hommes. Il était clair maintenant qu'aucun deux n'irait s'excuser à l'autre.<p>

« -Foutu fierté. »

Grommela le soldat brun. Il ne pouvait plus passer un moment avec ses deux amis réunis, si on pouvait appeler ça des amis. Genesis lui reprochait toujours de préférer Sephiroth à lui quand il n'était pas en sa présence. Il savait bien que le rouquin était possessif, mais tout de même, il n'était pas un gentil chien qui devait le suivre partout !

Quand à Sephiroth, ce n'était guère mieux bien qu'il semblait davantage se contenir que Genesis. Mais les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient ensemble –le soldat roux étant soit en mission, soit trop occupé à persécuter des Troisièmes classes-, l'argenté se montrait extrêmement sarcastique et blessant envers l'absent. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de cette « furie rousse », trouvant toujours un prétexte pour l'insulter. Angeal ne le laissait jamais faire bien longtemps et écourtait toujours la conversation.

Zack avait fini par se rendre compte de la situation, à croire qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide que le disait Genesis, et était arrivé à la même conclusion que son mentor : Sephiroth était bel-et-bien amoureux du rouquin. Et s'il n'était pas amoureux de lui et bien… Il en était complètement obsédé ! Après tout, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui et comme il l'avait si bien fait remarquer :

« -En fait, si vous vous battez constamment… c'est parce que vous cherchez simplement à vous toucher ! Vous voulez seulement vous tripoter ! »

Ce pauvre Zack avait eu du mal à échapper à un Sephiroth très en colère, bien que son visage reste toujours aussi inexpressif, et il n'avait plus abordé le sujet. Au moins, il avait eu le mérite de faire rire Angeal et de faire réagir plus que de raisons Sephiroth. C'était bien la preuve que ça l'affectait plus qu'il ne voulait en paraître.

Depuis, le Seconde classe évitait comme la peste le Général à plus forte raison quand il y avait Genesis dans les parages. Genesis qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de ces deux, et seuls, amis. Il traînait la plupart du temps, misérablement du point de vu de Sephiroth, à travers les couloirs de la ShinRa quand il n'était pas dans la salle de simulation pour s'entraîner plus que de raison.

Cette situation aurait pu continuer ainsi et s'aggraver si le Président Lazard n'avait pas eu la brillante idée d'envoyer Sephiroth en mission. Seul, avec Genesis. A croire que cet excentrique n'avait pas remarqué le malaise _évident _et que n'importe qui d'autres aurait remarqué, qu'il y avait entre ses deux meilleurs soldats.

Quand les intéressés avaient eu vent de cela, leurs réactions auraient presque pu être comiques pour se pauvre Angeal. Presque.

Ils étaient, pour une fois, tous les trois réunis dans le salon réservé aux Premières classes, Angeal « écoutant » un Genesis plus bavard qu'à l'accoutumé –du moins si c'était possible- et Sephiroth complètement désintéressé de ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui, particulièrement occupé à démêler ses longs cheveux. Ils avaient, enfin, Angeal avait relevé la tête du sol qui semblait le fasciner après avoir entendu de timides coups à la porte. Il avait alors vu un Troisième classe très embarrassé de se retrouver ainsi devant l'élite de la ShinRa. Un petit blond frêle comme une fille qui bafouillait quand il parlait, Clad Strip –ou quelque chose comme ça mais c'est tout ce qu'avait compris le soldat brun- s'appelait-il.

Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer la mission qui venait d'être assigner aux deux autres soldats, un grand silence se fit. Genesis s'était tu, il avait continué à parler dans le vide sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il fixait Sephiroth comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième œil au milieu du froid.

Sephiroth s'était également stoppé net dans son activité après avoir, bien sûr, s'être arraché une énorme touffe de cheveux.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent lentement vers le bleu qui bafouilla de plus en plus en sentant de tels regards noirs posés sur lui. Il tendit l'ordre de mission à Angeal qui paraissait la seule personne sainte d'esprit ici, bien qu'il semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup à ses mots, et partit presque en courant sans demander son reste.

Le blondinet était presque à l'ascenseur qui le ramènerait aux premiers étages quand il percuta un grand brun : Zack, venu rendre visite à son mentor. Avant que celui-ci ait pu dire quoi que soit, les voix de Genesis et Sephiroth explosèrent à l'autre bout du couloir, terrifiant "Clad" qui s'enfuit, suivi de Zack qui n'était pas fou au point de rester si près de ces deux déments.

* * *

><p>Forcés malgré eux à partir en mission ensemble, Genesis et Sephiroth se préparèrent chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient bien essayé de remplacer l'un deux par Angeal – ou par qui que se soit d'autres - mais Lazard n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait décidé qu'il enverrait les deux soldats dans un village perdu au fin fond de la campagne pour faire du repérage et ils y iraient, quand bien même c'était un « putain de travail fait pour des trouffions de Troisièmes classes » -merci Genesis- et non pour des Premières.<p>

Ce soir-là, alors qu'Angeal observait ses deux amis entrer dans l'un des hélicoptères de la ShinRa de ses propres appartements, il ne pu s'empêcher de se servir un verre entier d'alcool quand il vit le rouquin faire un croche-patte à l'autre, qu'il évita bien sûr. Il se dit que toute la bouteille ne serait pas de refus quand Sephiroth se vengea, faisant cette fois tomber Genesis. Malgré les cris du soldat roux qu'il était persuader d'entendre, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'appareil qui s'envola quelques secondes plus tard.

Angeal se laissa alors tomber dans un fauteuil, sa bouteille serrée contre lui. Il fit tourner le liquide dans le verre en le regardant d'un œil éteint.

« J'espère que ces deux-là se réconcilieront…. »

Soupira celui-ci en espérant plus fort encore que ses deux amis reviendraient tous les deux et surtout, en un seul morceau.


	4. Chapter 3

Merci à ceux qui commentent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Ze vous aime.

Lunagarden -keur, keur-

Puppy biscuit des Tenebres -keur, keur-

Donc voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les deux autres :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: <strong>"Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte"

Sephiroth poussa un long, très long soupir. Depuis que Genesis et lui s'étaient envolés de la base de la ShinRa, le rouquin ne lui avait pas une seule fois adressée la parole, ni à lui, ni aux pilotes qui les conduisaient à l'endroit de leur mission dont il ne se souvenait même plus du nom. C'était si éloigné, si coupé du monde. « Parfait pour commettre un meurtre » pensa-t-il en lançant un regard à Genesis qui lui tournait le dos depuis tout à l'heure. Il poussa de nouveau un soupir. Qu'il soit aussi silencieux n'était jamais bon signe. « Le calme avant la tempête. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent déposés au sol –en pleine forêt évidemment, sinon ce n'est pas drôle- que le soldat roux sembla reprendre ses esprits. Le pilote les prévint qu'il viendrait les chercher à ce même point dans quelques jours et qu'il y avait une cabane installée pour les soldats non loin, avant de repartir.

Genesis se tourna lentement vers l'autre homme en plissant les yeux avant de s'avancer vers lui d'un air menaçant.

« - On va enfin pouvoir discuter toi et moi, siffla-t-il. »

Sephiroth ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer et ce fut cette fois à son tour de tourner le dos à Genesis.

« -Je n'ai rien à te dire » Il soupira. « Nous devrions chercher la cabane dont il nous a parlé avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. »

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir le doigt d'honneur que Genesis lui fit. Sans plus attendre, ils se mirent en route. Le rouquin marchait excessivement lentement, sourd aux demandes de Sephiroth d'accélérer le pas.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures de marche inutiles dans la forêt, à supporter les jérémiades d'un Genesis redevenu bavard, à s'enfoncer régulièrement dans la boue et se prendre des branches d'arbres, ils arrivèrent enfin à ladite cabane. Dans un soupir, Sephiroth entra sans attendre l'autre homme qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin derrière pour insulter un arbre qui laissait ses "putains de racines traîner partout". C'était affreusement minuscule et –Horreur !- il n'y avait qu'un lit, simple qui plus est.

« -Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je dorme par terre, gronda une voix derrière lui.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus, répondit Sephiroth en se retournant pour faire face à Genesis qui le regardait.

-Nous avons un problème alors.

-Tu feras ce que tu veux, mais je dormirais sur ce lit.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors, nous dormirons ensemble ? un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Il en est hors de question ! Genesis recula, un air horrifié au visage.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il croisa les bras, souriant froidement. J'espère que le sol sera assez confortable pour toi, princesse.

-Je t'emmerde ! »

Le regard de Sephiroth s'assombrit et il s'approcha dangereusement du soldat, son regard félin planté dans le sien.

« -Cela suffit maintenant. Je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur, tu sembles l'oublier ces derniers temps, et je déci… Genesis ? »

L'argenté regarda sans comprendre le regard de Genesis se voiler de douleur et avant qu'il est pu l'en empêcher, il était partit en claquant la porte –qui s'effondra sous la violence du choc. Sephiroth resta un moment immobile, hébété.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, haussant un sourcil. Il trouvait vraiment le rouquin étrange, du moins plus que d'habitude. Il se tourna vers le lit et le fixa en soupirant avant de partir à la recherche de son « ami », bien qu'il doutait de plus en plus de pouvoir continuer à l'appeler ainsi…

* * *

><p>Sephiroth ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver Genesis, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas partit bien loin. Il était simplement assis sur une souche d'arbre, sa rapière écarlate sur les genoux. Lentement, le Général s'approcha de lui, le rouquin lui lança à peine un regard, se redressant.<p>

Avant même qu'il est pu faire un geste, Genesis était sur lui. D'un mouvement brusque de l'épaule, ce dernier fit basculer Sephiroth qui se retrouva bientôt au sol, la « furie rousse » de retour. Il s'appuyait de tout son poids pour le maintenir au sol.

« -C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à te faire tomber, murmura Genesis, son regard bleu plongé dans celui vert de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu m'as pris en traitre, grogna Sephiroth. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Genesis puisse être si lourd, il était tellement mince. Il posa les mains sur les hanches de celui-ci pour le repousser mais il se figea immédiatement en se rendant compte de leur position : l'autre homme était assis sur son bas-ventre et lui-même tenait son bassin entre les mains. Une légère chaleur s'installa dans son ventre et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit Angeal, on ne réagit pas comme ça avec un simple ami –encore faut-il qu'il le soit toujours. Il remonta ses mains sur son torse et le poussa violement, faisant chuter Genesis qui lui lança un regard furieux. Il se redressa vivement, rapidement suivi par le rouquin qui pointait son arme vers lui.

« -Ne crois pas que tu vas m'échapper ! On doit parler tous les deux !

- Mais de quoi veux-tu que l'on parle Genesis ?! Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire !

- Tu as passé ton temps à m'éviter ces dernières semaines !

- Je… tu te fous de moi ? C'est moi qui est passé mon temps à t'éviter ? Genesis !

- Je l'ai fait parce toi-même tu m'évitais ! gémit Genesis

- Tu te rends compte que tu agis comme un gosse ? un soupir las lui échappa. »

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, évitant le regard de son vis-à-vis.

« -Je ne t'ai pas évité. Du moins pas consciemment… finit-il par dire à contrecœur. »

Il mentait évidement, mais il ne voulait pas parler de « ça » à Genesis. D'un geste gêné, il essaya de cacher la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon. Heureusement pour lui, le rouquin avait toujours été un très mauvais observateur.

« -Je te le jure, Gen'. Quelles raisons aurais-je pour t'éviter ? »

Il essayait toujours de l'amadouer en utilisant ce surnom. Genesis se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre, de nouveau silencieux. Il le regarda encore un instant avant d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre le chemin de la cabane.

« - Aucunes, évidement. Hein, je suis tellement « parfait ». dit-il en lui lançant un regard accusateur. »

Sephiroth ne répondit pas, le suivant dans un soupir. Décidement, rien n'était simple avec lui. Avait-il entendu l'une de ses conversations avec Angeal où il le critiquait, il faut l'avouer, assez méchamment.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth observait Genesis dos à lui, assis sur le petit lit. Ils avaient finalement décidé de le partager, enfin Genesis avait consenti à accepter de venir dormir avec lui. De toute façon, c'était soit ça, soit dormir dehors.<p>

Genesis se déshabilla sans aucune onde de gêne alors que Sephiroth détournait enfin les yeux avec une légère rougeur aux joues quand il lui lança un petit « pervers » amusé. Le rouquin s'approcha de lui, en caleçon et s'assit à ses côtés, tout sourire. Il s'allongea tranquillement sur le lit, indifférent au trouble qui s'emparait du Général à la vue de ses longues jambes interminables, toutefois il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les -très- nombreuses cicatrices qu'il avait -plus qu'un soldat normal du moins.

« -Et bah, qu'est-ce que t'attends Seph ? Tu ne vas pas dormir tout habillé, si ? »

Sephiroth avait bien envie d'arracher l'horrible sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres. Bien qu'il préférerait faire autre chose avec ces dites lèvres à ce moment. Genesis pencha la tête et secoua une main devant les yeux félins.

« -Quel mal à ça… ? réussit-il finalement à dire. »

Genesis haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur le ventre, s'étirant longuement. Sephiroth observa son corps se cambrer.

«- Sephiroth ? Tu baves, ricana Genesis, en se demandant tout de même le pourquoi du comment.

Sephiroth avait de plus en plus chaud.

« -Va te faire foutre, Genesis, je ne bave certainement pas ! Grogna-t-il, au bord de l'implosion.

Genesis le toisa un moment avec dédain avant de faire un sourire en coin particulièrement agaçant.

« -Mais avec plaisir, mon Sephy. Mais si tu permets, pas avec toi. Tu es beaucoup trop coincé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Le rouquin, absolument fier de lui, lui tourna le dos et se glissa dans les draps, laissant un Sephiroth le regarder d'un air perplexe.

« -Bonne nuit ! »

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard après que Genesis eut été rejoint par Sephiroth que celui-ci comprit. Il pâlit, se tournant violement vers le rouquin –tombant par la même occasion du lit-. Il ouvrit la bouche en un « o » ridicule avant de rougir.<p>

Heureusement, le rouquin dormait déjà et son sommeil était imperturbable.

« -Tch, si tu savais, Genesis, à quel point tu as tord… »

Il fixait la silhouette endormie de son compagnon de chambre et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« -Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le sauras bientôt… »


End file.
